


Words no longer left not said

by flowers_of_finley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers_of_finley/pseuds/flowers_of_finley
Summary: Sherlock Holmes finds the words that he's been longing to tell John Watson. Mycroft and Greg Lestrade have found each other. Molly Hooper learns that a special Woman thinks of her.*NOT ABANDONED*
Relationships: Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 24





	1. A real daft git

Sherlock Holmes, a man of many emotionless words. He didn't really have to think about what he said, he only let it fly out of his mouth. Except, he realised one day that there was something he did think about. And those were his feeling about John. 

Sure he's his best friend, but he wishes that they were so much more. And that is where we are now.

What was he thinking, John Hamish Watson was his Best friend. He wasn't supposed to like him. Not like he would have a chance with him anyway, he wasn't gay. He turned over on his best determined to get to sleep. They were to be meeting Mycroft tomorrow for some 'news.' he couldn't deduce over the phone what it was.  
Despite all he got up, pacing the room. The floor creaked under his steps as he walked to John's room. He knew he shouldn't be, but he needed to. He needed to sleep.  
'Click'  
"Who's there?" John bolted awake, started he turned on the light. He was baffled that Sherlock was standing in his bedroom.  
" What the hell Sherlock?? It's almost midnight, and we've got to be up in the morning,"  
" Let me explain, please? I can't sleep. So I was thinking maybe that, we could."  
Sighing John understood, he parted the open space on his bed beside him welcoming him under the covers.  
The taller one joined him turning on his backside. He let his thoughts slip  
"John, I-" He let out an exasperated sigh.  
"I've been thinking, you know I don't really think about what I say much. But, I am thinking very hard about these words right now and I'd like you to know that, well I like you very much. More than a best friend should. I'm sorry Mary is gone, but I'd like you to know that I'm still here no matter what happens. Please don't kick me out of the bed as I'm very sure you know I'd fall to the floor and most likely have a nasty bruise in the morning-"  
"I like you too."  
He jerked his head to the side. John smiled and giggled.  
Oh, how could he have been so stupid. Bisexual. Small world it is.  
"Well then, I'd like to properly ask you then John. If I may. Would you fancy being my Boyfriend is it?"  
"Yes you, daft git, come 'ere."  
They cuddled and slept very well that night. Despite all, Rosie didn't wake up to cry. 

To be continued....


	2. A suprise to the Iceman, and a Goldfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set before the last chapter. In regards to why Mycroft has news for Sherlock and John. This is about a month prior. And this is right after The Sherrinford Incident. Hope that helps!!

Mycroft tossed and turned. His dreams haunting him that night.  
"There's an East Wind"  
He sat up, noting his damp pyjamas clinging to him. The tightness in his chest getting worse and worse. He cried out in pain. Terrified he was going to die. 

"Mycroft?"  
A voice called from across the room. A familiar one in fact. Rough from cigarettes and whiskey.

Greg-

He couldn't form his words, a sob ripping through his body. The elder man couldn't contain his cries. He heard Greg's padding across the floor.  
He must've been asleep in his chair.

"S'alright Mycroft. C'mere," Greg spoke in a soft tone.  
He was hesitant at first to accept the open arms in front of him. It was too dark for him to see clearly.  
Greg pulled him into a comfortable position. His head resting beneath his chin. He listened to the calming heart beat and controlled his breathing.  
Mycroft tried pulling away, and Greg let go. The bed creaked as he started to stand.  
"Wait, you don't have to sleep in that retched chair." He searched his mind.  
"There's plenty of room here," he motioned to the side of him, patting the bed.  
"I wouldn't want your brother assuming anything-"  
"Who says he has to know?"  
"He can figure out anything he wants."  
"That's because he's an arse."  
They chuckled. Agreeing with Mycroft's remark.  
The room was dimmly lit, as Mycroft turned his bed lamp on.  
Greg could now see the lines forming on Mycroft's face. The bags under his eyes imminent.  
"You need to sleep"  
"Only if you'll lay here with me" Mycroft's heart felt to be beating out of his chest.  
"I mean only if- well. I didn't mean to be so forward." He stumbled over his words  
Greg chuckled at him. He looked longingly into Mycroft's eyes.  
He nodded.  
"You haven't got to. I apologise,"  
"Are you taking back the offer?" He smirked.  
"No,"  
To prove his point, he pulled the covers open and patted the bed once more. Greg shifted around to the other side and slid his legs under.  
"I don't want to alarm you or anything, but can I ask you a personal question?" Greg inquired  
Mycroft nodded. Eyeing him.  
"Are you, in a relationship?"  
"No, not currently."  
"Oh. Could I ask you another question?"  
"Go ahead"  
"Do you... Fancy anyone?" He turned his cheek. Immediately regretting the question.

"Perhaps. Yes, and if I do?"  
"Could I, possibly, in anyway, poke around and wonder who?"  
Mycroft looked astonished at his boldness.  
Oh, he realised.  
"You,"  
Greg grinned.  
Mycroft did too.

"C'mere then." Greg opened his arms as he lay down.  
"I mean unless you don't do physical affection." He included  
Mycroft turned and cut the light out. Greg partially let down, began to close his arms. Not before Mycroft could startle him by wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling into his neck. 

"I am, just don't tell my brother, or I may have to get rid of you."  
"You wouldn't."  
"Not now I wouldn't."  
"Go to sleep"  
He didn't receive a response, as he already did  
Neither woke again that night.


	3. A woman, who surprisingly loves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene Adler is being interview for a case at Scotland yard. She is then asked to go to St. Barts to examine a body to get a definite recognition. Molly Hooper doesn't know how to act around women and well, I wont spoil the rest of it.

"Alright Miss Adler, the last thing I'll ask of you is to run by Bart's morgue, take a look at the body and then tell who ever is working if you recognise them and who they are? Clear?"

"Indeed Mr. Lestrade, may I go now?" Irene Adler asked annoyed.  
Greg Scoffed, " Yes yes, go on," 

And The Woman left. 

Swiftly walking through the office of New Scotland Yard, throwing dagger stares at any man who look long enough and low enough.  
The wind bit like a snake as she walked to her car, eager to change clothes and put on something dare she say presentable, but she really meant warm. Too cold to be waltzing London in a short dress and heels.  
The drive was painstakingly long, she looked in the rear-view mirror to see traffic backed up for miles. Maybe even to Manchester if they were lucky. Irene thought about who would be working at the Morgue that night. She knew that there were plenty of men that worked there, but there was a specific woman she hoped would just be lucky enough to have that nights shift.

Oh, she thought as she looked ahead and realised cars were moving. 

She arrived to her sizeable home, and rushed inside. It was getting colder by the hour and she was ready to have dinner. Irene knew she was supposed to go straight to the morgue, but it would have to wait at the least until she put on more appropriate clothes. Perhaps a blouse and nice black dress trousers. And thick socks too. She grinned at the thought, agreeing with her choice she went to her closet and searched for a pair of shoes that would go with her said outfit.  
Earrings were too much at the moment, they'd stick to her ears the second she walked out. She settled with a long thick black coat to go over it all. 

She popped in the shower and got dressed. Irene just knew it would be late before she got back. Sighing, she grabbed her bag and left, remembering to lock the front door less some tall man come sauntering in again and ruin her life. 

.....

Meanwhile, at Bart's Hospital

"What do you MEAN Irene Adler is coming here?" Molly Hooper snapped on the phone.  
"She's coming to look at a body in hopes of us figuring out who it was." Greg said reassuringly.

"But, couldn't you have had someone else come look? Surely Sherlock could have recognised the Jane Doe in three minutes flat"

"Yeah, he could have, if he wasn't off on a date with-" he stopped himself, it wasn't his place to tell Molly. He continued  
"You know what, I'll have John look into getting you a raise if you do this? Okay? Thanks, cheers love." And he hung up

What was she supposed to do? Who has Sherlock gone off on a date with now?? 

"You know what, whatever. Sod bloody Sherlock and the whole of Scotland Yard," she scoffed to herself.  
She had that nights shift, and boy did she wish she didn't.  
Molly left her office and went back down to the morgue.  
Sighing she pulled the body out and sat down twiddling her thumbs. 

Clicking of boots faintly entered the room. Molly looked up.  
"Hello, erm, Molly Hooper I assume?"

"Uh, I. Um, yeah?"

"Are you telling me that, or yourself my dear?"

"You uh, yeah you." Molly Reassured. 

"The body?" Irene pointed.

.....

"Thank you so much, for. um. Thanks for. Something. Something. Right yes, thank you for identifying the body"  
Nearly 3 hours later they finished discussing. Molly going through record after record and finally finding the name to said body. Both women were absolutely knackered. And Molly knew she had a long drive that night to get home. She didn't want to drive.

"Molly?"

"Yes! She snapped awake not knowing she fell asleep."

"I said you're welcome. I have an inquiry for you,"

"Shoot for it," she said as she let her head rest on her hand. 

"I know you've got a long drive for the night to get to your bed, would you like to come stay at mine? I live a mere 10 minutes from here. We can even take my car if you'd like?"

Not knowing what to say, Molly stutters again and again not able to get out her words.  
"But I like you-" That was NOT what she meant to say. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my- 

"I see, and you do not think that I reciprocated these feelings?" Irene grinned as she cut off Molly's inner panic.  
"You believe that it is because of my work area, and also your low self esteem that I wouldn't. Well Miss Hooper, I would like to end your fears and complete your dreams if you'd come spend the night with me. Say it as a sleep over?"

"Yes, I'd love to. I really don't know what to say. I mean. It's-"

Irene placed a chaste kiss to her lips. Hopefully enough to shut her up for a minute but not enough to-  
Never mind. Molly collapsed into her arms. Fainting like she hoped she wouldn't of.

Irene chuckled.  
"What are we going to do with you Miss Hooper."

...

Molly awoke on a soft bed, under a soft blanket, in soft pyjamas. Softer than anything she owned.

Her eyes widened as she felt a lump move beside her.  
"Please tell me I did not get absolutely pissed drunk last night and shagged a man I didn't know or even like," She rubbed her head trying to remember.  
A light airy laugh came from Irene.  
"Nothing at all like that my darling. Shall I explain in the morning? It's 3 AM, not enough sleep to sustain either of us I'm afraid"

"Yeah, I think that would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.ch/pin/474707616976614421/ this was the outfit I was specifically describing for Irene bc i just really liked it


End file.
